Bonded Power
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Éclair went to a bar with some friends from outside of work to try and drink away some of her past memories she didn't expect to meet a pretty blond woman. She also didn't mean to bond abilities with the blond thanks to a drunken dare. Now she's married to the blond, hasn't taken her out on their first date yet, and keeping it all a secret from her co-workers. AU Femslash T
1. Drunk Dares can be good

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what would happen should Éclair had never lost her memories? Also what would happen if her abilities bonded with Eclipse's Quant ability two years before the start of the series? Read to see! AU OOC Femslash some Slash.)**

"Oww. What hit me?" Éclair asked sitting up in bed and massaging her head when she woke up with a large hangover.

"At least four glasses of pure absinthe." A familiar womans voice answered causing Éclair's eyes to snap open, only for her to squeeze them shut at the amount of light in the room.

"Hold on a second while I turn out the light." The woman said apologetically as she turned out the lights in the room before walking back over to the bed with cups of coffee in her hands.

"Here this should help you get over the hangover quicker." The woman said as Éclair opened her eyes and sighed in relief when her vision wasn't obscured with a ridiculous amount of light.

"Thanks Eclipse." Éclair said climbing out of the bed and sitting in one of the chairs next to it as she took the cup from her boss and friend.

"You're welcome now tell me. What all do you remember about last night?" Eclipse said after Éclair had sighed in relief when the coffee boosted her already working healing ability into overdrive.

"Hmm. Not much admittedly. I remember going to the bar with some of my civilian friends and ordering some absinthe since it's the only thing that can get me buzzed at least. Hmm I remember talking to my friends and doing karaoke on a dare from Ricki. I remember flirting with a pretty blond woman that had walked in and sat next to me at the bar, then I kissed her on a dare from Capri…can't remember nothing after that. Why and where are we?" Éclair retold as she looked around tha room and noticed that it wasn't her apartment while Eclipse sighed slightly.

"We're at my house, although now I'm thinking that it would be more appropriate to call it our house. You really don't remember anything past that?" Eclipse asked sighing again while Éclair shook her head in confusion.

"That 'pretty blond' you were flirting with was me, thank you for the compliment by the way, since I had gone to the bar to try and drown the headache one of the Nouvlesse had given me. When you kissed me our abilities bonded and these appeared on our fingers." Eclipse said holding up her left hand to show a golden band on the ring finger. Éclair's eyes widened at this as she looked at her hand and saw a matching golden band on her finger.

"But how? Our abilities could only bond if they are –"

"Compatible and if we shared a kiss on the lips? Yes they could and yes they did." Eclipse interrupted understanding Éclairs shock and disbelief. She had been the same way last night when she realized that they had bonded; although right now she was debating whether she was amused or irritated that they had only bonded because Éclair had kissed her on a drunken dare.

"Damn that was not exactly I was expecting from a night at the bar." Éclair said shaking her head slightly in disbelief, thankful that her healing ability already took care of her hangover. Bonding between E.S. members at the same power level was not exactly rare but it wasn't exactly common either. So far the only ones who had bonded were Sinistra and Dextera, Un-oh and A-oh, and Viola and Cesario…although all the kisses had been amusing accidents.

Sinistra had tripped during a training session with Dextera and had landed on top of his partner in a suggestive position with their lips locked. Un-oh had tried sneak attacking Éclair during a sparring match once when she had been exchanging blows with A-ou. She had noticed him coming and dodged, which caused Un-oh to practically glomp A-ou with their lips connected. Viola had been running down some stairs after Cesario during one of their small fights and had tripped. Cesario had turned around to catch her before she hurt herself, and Viola accidently sent them both tumbling down the stairs with her momentum and they landed with their lips touching. All previous incidents had been hilarious and she had them all on camera.

"Now what? We're bonded and technically married and I don't mind but should we tell the others yet or wait till the actual wedding?" Éclair asked sighing as she leaned back into the chair and looked at Eclipse curiously.

"Actual wedding?" Eclipse asked curiously, they were already technically married so why would they need a wedding?

"You want an actual wedding don't you? If not, fine with me. If so, fine with me." Éclair said shrugging slightly; it didn't matter to her either way actually.

"Well as the Chief of the G.O.T.T. I will have to have a public wedding eventually." Eclipse said nodding slightly and causing Éclair to frown.

"I didn't ask the Chief of the G.O.T.T. I asked Eclipse, the woman in front of me wearing a wedding band that matches mine." Éclair said causing Eclipse to give her a somewhat surprised look, sure Éclair had always been casual with her but she had always kept in mind that the blond was her boss. That mindset seemed to be completely gone.

"…Yes. I want a small private wedding for our friends." Eclipse said after a moment, she had been in her Chief persona for so long she had almost forgotten how to be just Eclipse.

"Then that's what we'll do whenever you want but I'd at least like to take you out on some dates before then." Éclair said smiling at her wife that smiled slightly back.

"That's fine with me. I'm not the kind of woman to get married after one date." Eclipse said causing Éclair to grin at her.

"So after two dates then?" Éclair asked causing Eclipse to giggle slightly, which was vastly different from the chuckles she always gave any other time.

"And we'll let the others know before the small wedding." Eclipse said as if agreeing with Éclair, who nodded in agreement at this.

"I'll have a camera on hand to take pictures of their reactions."


	2. movies can be fun

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing andread last chapter.)**

It had been two months since Éclair and Eclipse had bonded and so far Éclair had only managed to take the blond out on two dates so far. One was to a café that Eclipse didn't recognize but where Éclair was obviously a regular and where everyone merely grinned at seeing Éclair there with someone else. The other was to a movie of Eclipse's choice, a remastered version of Final Destination 3 to Éclair's delight, where they ran into Dvergr.

"I don't know and I won't ask. I'll help cover for either of you should you need it." Dvergr said after the three of them merely stared at each other for a moment.

"Thanks but why? You don't exactly seem to care all that much for either of us at work." Éclair asked causing Dvergr to give them a small smile.

"At work I have to deaden my emotions so they don't interfere with my job. I don't have to do so when off of work though." Dvergr said with a small shrug of her shoulders before giving a small sad smile as she stared at nothing.

"Besides I remember when I used to go on dates with my boyfriend and later husband. Enjoy your date you two and congratulations…although I expect an invite to the public wedding." Dvergr said snapping back to the present and winking at the two who gapped at her as she walked around them and towards the concession stand.

"She gets more and more confusing every time I see her." Éclair said staring after Dvergr who looked back and smirked at them slightly.

"Should I be jealous that you're watching her walk away?" Eclipse asked mostly teasing although she was a little jealous at seeing Éclair watch Dvergr walk away.

"Nope. She's not my type." Éclair said hesitantly wrapping an arm around Eclipse's shoulders.

"Oh? What is your type then?" Eclipse asked hoping she sounded nonchalant, damn that bond for making her emotions around Éclair twice as strong.

"Hmm. Well I prefer blond haired blue eyed women first and foremost but they also have to be strong enough to match me in a spar." Éclair said with a grin and wink, causing Eclipse to smile slightly as she realized something. Eclipse was the only E.S. member to fit Éclairs 'type'. A few of the others like Alv, Lumiere, and Cesario had blue or blue-ish eyes but none of them had blond hair and out of those three only Lumiere could hope to be a match for Éclair in a spar. Even then Lumiere was limited because Éclair didn't use hardly any electronics so one of Lumieres abilities was almost useless against the auburn beauty.

"Nice save." Eclipse commented smiling at Éclair and causing her to grin even wider in response as she went and grabbed them some popcorn and soda before the movie started. When the deaths first started in the movie Eclipse had flinched slightly at the gruesome demises and Éclair, after swallowing a mouth full of popcorn and wiping her hand on her old T-shirt, wrapped her arm around Eclipse's shoulder again.

That's when Eclipse's bond made her be a little bolder than normal as she moved Éclair's arms from around her shoulders, earning a confused and worried look from her wife for a moment. Of course Éclair was suitably startled when Eclipse had placed Éclair's arm around her waist instead and snuggled closer to the auburn haired woman on the two seater they had snagged for the movie. More than once during the movie Eclipse looked away and buried her head in Éclair's shoulder to avoid looking at the death of the targets in the movie, they were just innocent children compared to her or Éclair! About halfway through the movie Éclair had hoisted Eclipse to her feet and guided the blond out of the theater, flipping off those that yelled at her for getting in their way of the show.

"Alright why'd you choose that movie for us to watch? You can't stand to see those kids dying in it which is what most of the movie is about." Éclair asked turning to look at Eclipse once the two of them were in the near abandoned lobby of the theater.

"Because I knew you liked movies like that and wanted to pick something you liked too." Eclipse said blushing lightly at Éclair openly confronting her about it.

"I wouldn't have minded if you picked a My Little Pony movie. I would've watched anything you wanted to. Come on. Let's get home and put on a movie you like since the cinema closes after this showing." Éclair said taking Eclipse's hand and gently pulling her from the theater while the workers looked on boredly, used to seeing such scenes from couples of all genders.

Eclipse merely stared at Éclair as the two of them calmly walked home. Usually if someone enjoyed a movie as much as Éclair enjoyed movies like Final Destination then they would've watched the whole thing and just let their date walk home by their self if they didn't like it. One of her boyfriends from before her abilities awakened had done that to her twice in fact. Yet Éclair had immediately taken Eclipse from the movie theater and explained that she would have watched anything that she had wanted too. Since it was too late to get tickets for another movie Éclair had proposed that they go home and watched something Eclipse liked there and now the brunette was walking with her and holding her hand contently.

This was all very strange to Eclipse who had never been in a relationship like this before and it was very confusing for her, although she caught herself staring at Éclair's backside as the brunette walked ahead of her slightly.

'_Damn bond making me do things too boldly too early.'_ Eclipse thought although she did notice that Éclair had a really nice butt with a good small sway to it that seemed to hypnotize the blond.

'_Bad Eclipse bad! It's too early in the relationship for this and you aren't ready for it yet! Stop thinking about things like that!' _Eclipse mentally berated herself when she caught herself wondering what it would feel like if she held Éclair in her arms all night, doing nothing more than just holding her…for now.

'_Bad Eclipse! Stop it before you lose control!' _Eclipse mentally screamed while Eclair slowed down as they neared their house.

"Alright. Let's head inside and you can pick out a movie that _you_ like while I pop us up some popcorn to share and change into something a little more homey." Éclair said opening the door and smiling beautifully at Eclipse, who nodded with a small smile on her own lips while her mind was wondering how Éclair's lips would feel on her own.

'_Damned bond!'_ Eclipse mentally screamed at herself while she went to pick out a movie both she and Éclair could enjoy, and not using the fact that the movie rack was so close to a mirror to her advantage so that she could stare at Éclair's backside as she walked into the kitchen for the popcorn.

'_Damnitt Eclipse keep yourself in control! You don't want to scare off Éclair.'_ Eclipse berated herself again as she did her best to focus on the movie selection, so caught up in picking a movie and trying not to jump her wife that she didn't even notice Éclair leave the kitchen to change cloths. Eclipse finally settled on a remastered version of Resident Evil, one of her favorite series ever, when she turned around at the same time that Éclair walked out of the bedroom in her new attire and back to the kitchen. Eclipse nearly dropped the movie when she saw Éclair was wearing one of Eclipse's few T-shirts that could fit the brunette, the hem of the shirt barely covered Éclair's butt to say nothing of her thighs!

'_Screw the fuck outta this! The moment she comes out of the kitchen I'm going to at least kiss her!' _Eclipse screamed in her head as she stared at Éclair walk into the kitchen, and were her hips always swaying that much?

Éclair was more than a little startled when the moment she walked back into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn in her hands Eclipse took the bowl and set it on the side table without saying a word. That was to say nothing of how startled she was when Eclipse pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head and thoroughly kissed the brunette who was more than happy to let Eclipse have her way with her.

"Enjoy the movie?" Dvergr couldn't help but teasing the two of them when she ran into the two of them at a café for breakfast, grinning slightly at the sight of Éclair actually limping while Eclipse seemed oddly smug.


	3. Thunderstorms aren't fun

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing andread last chapter.)**

It had now been two years since their bonding and the two were entirely committed and comfortable with one another. They had even begun to 'experiment' together recently and right now Éclair was pale as she sat on the floor of their bathroom in shock. In front of her was a simple test that had come back positive, now the hard part was telling her wife about it.

"E-Eclipse. We need to talk." Éclair said forcing herself to her feet as she exited the bathroom pale and shaky on her own two legs. There was no telling how Eclipse would react to this since they had never even considered it being a remote possibility.

"What is it Éclair? Is something wrong?" Eclipse asked worried as she looked at her wife concerned. Éclair had been puking up and getting nauseous a lot lately and the blond was worried about her beloved wife. Éclair winced slightly at the loud crash of thunder outside as the storm raged on, the nanomist in charge of weather had gone on the fritz so things were a little rough lately.

"You know how I've been getting sick a lot lately?" Éclair asked causing Eclipse to nod as she stood in front of her wife concerned. Did Éclair have some kind of illness that made even her highly resistant body sick?

"Well it-its because. Because of a little one we haven't met yet but will sometime soon." Éclair said nervously as she placed a hand on her now flat abdomen, causing Eclipse to stare at Éclair shocked.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Eclipse asked shocked and heartbroken. Despite all the scientific wonders that had been created it had never been possible for one woman to get another woman pregnant. The only thing that could come to Eclipse's mind about how this could be true was if Éclair had- had slept with a male. If Éclair had cheated on her.

"Y-You cheated on me!" Eclipse said her emotions suddenly doubling because of the bond and jealousy of Éclair carrying someone else's child becoming anger over the thought of anyone being near her wife like that.

"What?! No Eclipse I swear I didn-" Here Éclair was cut off by Eclipse slapping her across the face hard enough to leave a hand print shaped bruise. Éclair put a hand to her cheek in numb shock as she stared at her wife who was shaking in rage.

"I loved you. I gave you everything but then you turn around and cheat on me like some kind of slut! Get out!" Eclipse said shaking in anger as she glared at Éclair who immediately moved to try and sooth her wife.

"I didn't cheat on you I-"

"GET OUT YOU FILTHY SLUT!" Eclipse roared unable to control her rage any longer as she slapped Éclair across the mouth again, her mind too clouded with rage, jealousy, and hurt to even process what she was doing properly. Éclairs hands immediately dropped as she backed away from Eclipse staring at her wife in shock and hurt.

"Fine. If you hate me so much I'll leave and won't come back. I love you and trust you but apparently you don't feel the same." Éclair said her shoulders shaking with barely suppressed sobs as she rushed from the house before her tears could fall. If Eclipse didn't want her around then Éclair wasn't going to let herself cry in front of the blond. Éclair didn't even remember that it was a thunderstorm outside until she was out the door and already halfway down the street, leaving the front door wide open and Eclipse standing there still shaking.

Éclair ran for another two miles before she found a nice abandoned alleyway and curled up in the corner to sob brokenly. Eclipse was her other half, or at least Éclair had thought she was. She had given everything she is and was to the blond and the blond just turned around and slapped Éclair the moment she thought Éclair had cheated on her. Éclair forced herself to her feet with her hands over her stomach as she rubbed it a little.

"Looks like it's just you and me now kiddo." Éclair said to her stomach and the child within it as she walked to the only other person she felt like she could trust right now, luckily her house wasn't that far away. Unluckily it was still storming out and it seemed to be getting worse and worse as time wore on and the temperature fell rapidly. By the time Éclair had made it to her destination she was soaking wet, chilled to the bone, and shivering something awful as she knocked on the door.

"Yes? Éclair!" Dvergr said opening the door only to stare shocked at the soaking wet and near frozen girl in front of her.

"H-hey Dvergr. I-I'm sorry to s-s-show up like this." Éclair said sneezing as soon as she was done speaking and causing Dvergr to bundle her into the small but quant house.

"It's fine. Why don't we get you warm and dry then you can tell me why you're here, especially in this weather?" Dvergr said noticing the tear tracks on Éclairs cheeks and inwardly wondering who she was going to kill for making the girl she began to see as a somewhat sister or daughter cry. It was ten minutes later when Éclair was warm and dry, wearing a pair of spare cloths that Dvergr kept for the times when Éclair would hide out at Dvergrs house after her clothes were damaged. Éclair would still give out the occasional sneeze and shiver but Dvergr was happy to note that the auburn haired girl didn't have hypothermia or pneumonia, perhaps a cold or fever though.

"Now why don't you tell me why you were on my doorstep frozen, soaked to the bone, and had been crying?" Dvergr asked sitting next to Éclair and staring at the brunette worriedly.

"Eclipse hates me now. Sh-She slapped me twice across the mouth and called me a slut before yelling at me to get out. S-She thinks I cheated on her." Éclair said shivering with both of her arms wrapped around her stomach and abdomen.

"Why would she think that?! You're bonded to her aren't you? Powers and all?" Dvergr asked startled by this, it was so unbelievable and shocking that this would actually happen. Most fights between bonded couples are playful banters, not actual fights like it seemed Éclair and Eclipse had gotten into.

"We are or at least I think we still are. I'm pregnant and it's hers. It has to be since I haven't slept with anyone but her in well over five years. But she thinks that I'm..." Éclair couldn't bring herself to say it. She loved Eclipse too much to even think about cheating on the blond, despite the fact that the blond didn't seem to share those feelings anymore.

"Seeing someone else or at least slept with someone else once recently. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go beat some sense into her thick skull." Dvergr said growling the last sentence out as she made to get up and move to the door.

"P-please don't. I-I just feel so useless and depressed that she thinks I'm actually capable of cheating on her, let alone did so. I feel like I should just die since she doesn't care about me anymore. I-I don't want to do something stupid and risk hurting or losing the baby. I don't want to be alone right now." Éclair said causing Dvergr to freeze. It was true Éclair was the most venerable emotionally right now and was likely to do something stupid like attempt suicide, which could kill the baby whether or not Éclair actually died.

"Alright I'll stay but you won't be going back over there until everything is sorted out. I don't want you alone with Eclipse anymore either. You will stay here in my guest room and that is that." Dvergr said firmly and causing Éclair to nod slightly as recent events began to take their toll on her and she started feeling exhausted.

"All the emotional and mental turmoil recently must have made you exhausted. Let's get you to bed and worry about everything else in the morning." Dvergr said noticing Éclairs sudden exhaustion and helping the brunette to the guest room where Éclair promptly crashed onto the bed.

"Thank you Dvergr." Éclair said her eyes sliding closed as she fell asleep quickly, although her dreams were more troubled than they usually were.

"You're welcome Éclair." Dvergr said stroking Éclairs hair softly for a moment before the purplish haired woman went and sat in a nearby chair, she didn't care if she stayed up all night. She was going to make sure that Éclair didn't try to do anything stupid that would risk harming herself or the baby in some way.

"I'll deal with Eclipse later. She won't get off easily for this." Dvergr said angrily as she glared out the stormy window near her in Eclipse's general direction. How dare the blond do such a thing to Éclair and her unborn baby?!


	4. Stubborn Rogues aren't good usually

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had now been eight months since Éclair had found out about her pregnancy and had that fight with Eclipse. Éclair and Lumiere had been purged from the G.O.T.T. nearly a month ago before Éclair had the chance to try and explain the fact that the baby was Eclipses to the blond. Although it wasn't for a lack of trying on both her part and Dvergrs.

Éclair rubbed the top of her swollen stomach as she stared at the G.O.T.T. through her dark sunglasses when she felt the baby kick her again. Beside her was her partner Lumiere and they were about to launch their attack on the G.O.T.T. or, to be more precise, Lumiere was about to try and launch her attack on the G.O.T.T. while Éclair was going to try to talk some sense into Eclipse one last time before the baby was born.

Although Éclair was worried that the blond would try to kill the unborn baby should Éclair actually get to talk with her. It wasn't that hard to imagine anymore. Why Eclipse thought that Éclair could stand by and watch as innocent people were murdered right in front of her eyes she had no clue. Since Éclair and Lumiere had gone rogue about a month ago they had been chased by the very people that Éclair once saw as her friends.

Lumiere had nearly died during a confrontation between them and Un-oh and A-oh on a destroyed planet they had once visited on assignment. The baby had nearly been killed then by one of Un-oh's blasts although it wasn't intentional. In fact everyone sent after Éclair and Lumiere seemed shocked when they realized that Éclair was pregnant.

Section thirteen had nearly destroyed her with the G-command; it was only because of Armblast stopping time in her body for a short while that saved both Éclair and the baby. Although a result of this caused the baby's development to speed up slightly. Thanks to the Tweedles Donnerslag had nearly killed the baby when he self destructed in front of Éclair, it probably would have killed the baby if Éclair hadn't had thrown up the strongest nano-mist shield she could centered around her stomach at that precise second.

Éclair massaged the top of her stomach lightly again when she felt a particularly harsh kick from the baby as she stood atop an elevator shaft, aiming to go straight to Eclipse's office. Éclair winced when the elevator jerked to a stop all of a sudden because of the Tweedles, who hadn't had realized that Éclair was pregnant even when Tweedle Dee gave them a video message about what she had done to Donnerslag and La Muse. Éclair winced again when she felt a sharp contraction hit her and rubbed her stomach again.

"Not yet little one. We have to go see your other mama first." Éclair said softly to her stomach while the Tweedles were staring down at her shocked at seeing her swollen stomach.

"E-Éclair?" Tweedle Dee asked staring at Éclair shocked, the brunette was pregnant and they hadn't noticed?!

"Do you mind letting me pass? I need to speak with Eclipse preferably before the baby is born." Éclair asked softly as she looked up at the twins who were maybe a floor or two above her on another elevator shaft.

"Why should we let you?" Tweedle Dumb asked narrowing his eyes at the person who was in all likelihood, the strongest E.S. member there was.

"When I first found out I was pregnant me and Eclipse had gotten in a big fight. She didn't want to believe me when I tried to tell her who the baby's 'father' was and slapped me twice before insulting me and telling me to leave in the middle of a bad thunderstorm. I want to try and let her know for sure who the child's 'daddy' as it were is before the baby is born. I can do that much even if she hates both me and the baby right now, it's her right to know after all. Besides." Here Éclair gave a small giggle when she thought of how Eclipse was likely to react should the baby call her 'daddy' or something similar.

"I'm not in any condition to fight anyone right now." Éclair said massaging her stomach again when she felt another contraction. The Twins relaxed their tense stances slightly. It was true; Éclair wasn't in any condition to fight even a Nouvlesse school child. Doing so could mean the potential early birth of the baby, or a miscarriage from a harsh blow to her stomach.

"Fine we'll take you to see Chief Eclipse but if you try any funny business…" Tweedle Dumb said sighing and leaving the threat hanging when he saw his sister glare at him.

"I understand." Éclair said nodding ever so slightly before wincing again when she felt another contraction hit her.

"Not yet little one. Not yet." Éclair murmured to her swollen womb as the twins jumped down to be on the same level as her.

"Something wrong Éclair?" Tweedle Dee asked catching the action and the last bit of the words before looking at the pregnant E.S. member worried.

"I'm fine. The little one is just a little eager to see her family." Éclair said massaging her stomach slightly with a reassuring smile to the female twin that looked at her even more concerned now.

"Shouldn't we get you to a hospital if you're going into labor?" Tweedle Dee asked causing Tweedle Dumb to nearly panic at the thought of Éclair going into labor right then with only he and his sister to help her.

"No. I need to talk with Eclipse before that. After I manage to beat some sense into her head then I'll get to the hospital." Éclair said stubbornly and causing the Twins to sigh slightly, it was well known that if Éclair had her mind set on doing something then nothing would stop her. It was only when they got to Chief Eclipses office when they ran into anyone else.

"Éclair what are you doing here?! Especially in your condition?!" Dvergr asked immediately descending upon the brunette worriedly while Alv merely stared at Éclairs swollen stomach in shock and disbelief.

"Trying to beat some sense into my wife before our child is born." Éclair said deadpanned and her control over her emotions slowly fading as the contractions began to come quicker and quicker, also becoming more painful as well.

"Then lets hurry up and knock some sense into her thick skull so we can get you to the hospital. It's not good for you or the baby for you to be holding back going into labor like this." Dvergr said immediately spotting what Éclair was doing when she winced again and muttered 'not yet' under her breath.

"I know but…" Éclair let the sentence trail off while Dvergr nodded in understanding.

"You want the childs other parent to be there for her birth but since that blond is being a complete bitch you need to knock some sense into her first and make her see that it's _her_ baby you're about to have." Dvergr said nodding in understanding, she had tried to delay giving birth to her own daughter because her husband had been off planet when she went into labor and she wanted him there with her.

"Come on. Let's go talk with your Blondie." Dvergr said catching Éclair when she stumbled slightly at a particularly hard painful contraction and turned for them to enter Chief Eclipses office.

Dvergr could only hope that the blond and brunette didn't do anything stupid, inwardly knowing that she might have to restrain one or the other from doing that especially given what Éclair had requested of her just after she had gone rogue.

If anything happened to Éclair and she and Eclipse hadn't made up yet then the baby was to be saved at all costs. It was to be raised by Dvergr as well as the other E.S. members if they wanted to help.


	5. Friends can be decieving

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

In her office Eclipse was slumped in her chair about ready to cry…or punch something. She had asked Éclair's doctor to perform a discreet DNA test on the unborn baby to see who the childs 'father' is. The doctor had run the test four different times and they all came back with the same result. Eclipse is the baby's 'father' as it were.

For the last month since Eclipse had known the truth, which happened just after Éclair and Lumiere had been purged to her ire, she had been trying to get into contact with the brunette. For some reason all of her calls were taken by Lumiere and the blue haired girl would always tell her that Éclair didn't want to talk to the blond. Every time Eclipse sent an E.S. team out after the two she specifically told them to bring Éclair to her _unharmed_ and yet they still attacked her!

Now her eight month pregnant wife was attacking the G.O.T.T. when she could go into labor any moment!

"Damnitt Éclair! What are you thinking putting the baby at risk like this?!" Eclipse asked slamming her fist into her desk just as the door opened.

"I'm thinking I still need to beat some sense into your thick head so that you'll be there when the baby's born." Éclair answered in amusement while Eclipse's head shot up at the sound of her wifes voice.

"Éclair!" Eclipse said surprised at seeing her wife in her office, not having heard the brunette come in.

"Ta-da~!" Éclair singed-songed slightly with a small grin on her face while Dvergr helped her to the couch, despite the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to get back up once she sat down.

"What are you doing here are you trying to get our baby killed?!" Eclipse asked shocked as she immediately rushed to look over the pregnant woman for any sign of injury.

"You mean you finally believe me when I told you that the baby's yours and that I didn't cheat?" Éclair asked her eyes lighting up happily while the Tweedles and Alv were shuffling their feet kind of embarrassed to be watching the supposed to be private moment.

"You would have known that if you were taking my calls instead of telling Lumiere that you didn't want to talk to me." Eclipse said dryly while Éclair frowned slightly at this.

"What are you talking about? Lumiere told me you never called." Éclair said causing red flags and warning sirens to go off in everyones heads at this.

"Lumiere told me you didn't want to talk to me at all which is why you never answered my calls." Eclipse said frowning greatly at this as she placed a hand on Éclairs swollen stomach, her thoughtful look being replaced quickly with amazement when the baby kicked her hand.

"And Lumiere told me that you didn't call at all." Éclair said frowning even more while she absentmindly rubbed her stomach when she felt another contraction hit.

"As suspicious and strange as this is perhaps we can investigate later? Right now we need to get Éclair to the hospital so that she can stop holding back the baby like she's been doing for a little while now." Dvergr interrupted causing Eclipse to look at her confused before her eyes widened when she realized what Dvergr meant.

"Are you insane Éclair?!" Eclipse demanded turning and looking at her wife wide eyed and horrified.

"Yes!" Éclair, and all the other E.S. members in the office, chorused in answer without having to even think about it.

"You must be! What were you thinking holding off giving birth to the baby?!" Eclipse demanded fretting over her wife worriedly and earning a small snicker from the others when she agreed that Éclair must be insane.

"I was thinking that I needed to beat some sense into your thick skull so that you would see that the baby is yours and hopefully be there for her birth!" Éclair said defensively in answer and causing Eclipse's face to soften slightly although not by much.

"I understand that sweetheart but by holding off giving birth you could die or cause the baby to die!" Eclipse said causing Éclair to wince slightly and pale. She knew she was risking her own life by holding off going into active labor but she hadn't realized she was putting her baby at risk too!

"You can scold her for this later but right now we need to be getting her to the hospital!" Dvergr exclaimed scowling at the blond when she seemed to forget that Éclair was going into labor.

"Especially since her water broke before we met up with Alv and Dvergr." Tweedle Dee inputted from beside the wall while Tweedle Dumb shivered, that had been shocking and kinda gross.

"Alright I can Quantum Jump us there quicker than anything else right now." Eclipse said lifting Éclair into her arms bridal style before she quickly vanished from the office, leaving the others to run from the room to try and get to the hospital in time to see the baby when she was born.

"Where's everyone going?" Viola asked when she ran across them on their way out while she and Cesario had been trying to catch up with Lumiere.

"To the hospital. Éclair's gone into labor so she's having the baby." Tweedle Dee shortly explained to the small pink haired girl that was shocked at this, she hadn't heard about Éclair having a baby before.

"Clairy's having a baby?! I wanna see it!" Viola said turning and running after the other group while Cesario sighed and followed the pink haired girl out of the building and to the nearest hospital.

Of course none of them were there to see it but not a moment after they had all made it out of the building did Lumiere enter the Chief's office with a gun in hand.

"Damnitt!" Lumiere swore when she saw that the office was empty. Now she couldn't get rid of that pesky blond that had made Éclair so depressed lately.

No one knew it but Lumiere loved Éclair, actually she was obsessed with the brunette, and had noticed that Éclair and Eclipse had been spending a lot of time together before something happened that broke them apart. That's when Lumiere had found out that Éclair was pregnant and had nearly blown up the training room at the thought of anyone being near _her_ Éclair like that. Now just when she was about to get rid of the pesky blond that stood between her and Éclair that uppity blond up and disappeared!

"Just you wait Eclipse. I'll kill you and then I'll have Éclair all for myself." Lumiere swore glaring at the seat that Eclipse normally sat in as she shot the window in her rage and stormed out of the room before it could collapse from the explosions underneath it. Lumiere never noticed the cameras trained on her that had been hidden about the room.

Nor did she see a scowling and blue haired Mercredi appear out of the shadows before disappearing as the ceiling collapsed.


	6. Songs can be misleading

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

.

Lumiere scowled down at the four day old babies in the nursery at a hospital when no one was around. The babies were very cute, she grudgingly admitted. One had a small tuft of light auburn hair and they both had soft pink tinted skin as well as a toothless smile on their faces as they waved their arms in the air slightly.

What annoyed Lumiere, no matter how often she thought about it, were the brilliant blue eyes of the auburn haired baby had as well as the hair color of the second child. They were an exact replica of Eclipses which showed just who the baby's 'father' is and this pissed off Lumiere to no ends, as did the second childs tufts of dark blond hair although she was slightly mollified by the blond childs amber colored eyes that were a replica of Éclairs eyes in the dark. The babies should be her and Éclair's children! No one else's and definitely not Eclipse's and Éclairs babies!

The fact that since Éclair insisted on a natural birth with no pain killers, not like any of them would have worked on her anyways, the brunette had began to bleed internally halfway through the birthing process of the first child only served to piss Lumiere off even more. Add in the fact that only two people had been allowed in the birthing room with Éclair and that she wasn't one of them and you had one small blue haired bomb ready to go off at any moment.

"Eclipse I understand but why did Dvergr of all people get picked over me to be there when you were born?" Lumiere muttered to the babies, one that were grinning up at her in an Éclair like fashion while the other was giving a soft Eclipse like smile. The babies didn't answer her, not that they could have, as one continued to wave its tiny chubby arms into the air and the other kicked its tiny feet while a few of the other E.S. members came in to check on the babies as well.

They had just finished visiting the comatose Éclair, which is where Dvergr and Eclipse could be found while Un-Oh and A-Ou stood guard outside of Éclair's hospital room, more on their own initiative than Eclipses orders. Éclair had barely survived giving birth to the twins and it had taken all the doctors skills and knowledge to keep the brunette from dying, they were unable to keep her from going comatose though. The head doctor in charge of Éclair's health at the moment claimed that it had been because of Éclair holding off on going into labor despite the fact that she, according to the Tweedles and Dvergr, had been having contractions and her water had broken.

"Hey there little ones. How are you both today?" Tweedle Dee cooed down at the tiny twins that were giggling, or gurgling rather, up at her happily while Viola reached over and giggled as she poked the darker haired twin in the cheek.

"Their skin is so soft." Viola commented giggling still as she poked the other baby's cheek while Mercredi stepped forward and picked up the blond haired one while Tweedle Dee had scooped up the auburn haired one gently.

"It's okay to hold them but you have to be careful until they can hold their necks up on their own." Mercredi said smiling slightly at the others while narrowing her eyes at Lumiere imperceptivity.

"Are those your children?" A woman asked walking up to them from the other side of the nursery, her tinier than normal infant daughter in her arms with her thumb in her mouth.

"No ma'am. They both belong to a friend of ours. Is that your daughter? She's adorable and tiny!" Mercredi said smiling at the small light bluish haired baby in the womans arms, which caused the woman to smile at her.

"Thank you and she's so small because she's premature. Here that? She thinks you're cute Éclair." The woman said smiling down at her daughter, who opened her eyes and smiled around her thumb as if she understood what was going on around her while the E.S. members eyes widened in shock.

"A strange name for a girl I know but I wanted to name her after this nice young lady that helped me…and my husband wasn't suicidal enough to try and tell me that I couldn't!" The woman said grinning slightly at the last part and causing a newly entered Dvergr to snicker slightly while Alv was looking at the woman curiously.

"Your husband is smarter than mine used to be then. He tried arguing over what I was going to name my daughter when I was seven months along and very…moody." Dvergr said with a snicker while Alv raised an eyebrow at her partner, not having heard about this before while the other E.S. members looked at Dvergr shocked. They hadn't known she was ever married or had ever had any children.

"I understand what you mean. My husband tried to stay off of my bad side more often than not whenever I got moody. Are they yours?" The woman said grinning at Dvergr who walked over to Tweedle Dee and gently took the child from her arms.

"No. I had enough with just one child a couple of years ago. I don't think I would have been able to handle twins. Your baby's namesake is the mother of these two." Dvergr said grinning at the womans shocked face while the little auburn haired baby in Dvergrs arms began to cry slightly for attention, which had the chain reaction of making the other two babies in the room cry as well.

"Anyone know any lullabies to get these three to stop crying?" Mercredi asked gently rocking the blond haired baby in her arms in an attempt to sooth the baby.

"I know one my mother taught me when I was little." Alv, surprisingly, piped up causing Dvergr to give her a confused look before she realized what lullaby Alv was talking about and winced slightly.

"Can you sing it?" The woman that they had been talking too asked curiously as she rocked her daughter as well.

"Sure." Alv said gently taking the blond baby from Mercredi and softly rocking her while her eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to remember all the lyrics of the lullaby although it was kinda dark.

"_**Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?**_

_**Children of seven, waking, smile at the sun.**_

_**Why do fragrant blossoms stir in the mountain air?**_

_**Children of seven, laughing, run through the woods.**_

_**Why do crimson branches dance for the village streets?**_

_**Children of seven, singing, call down the wind.**_

_**Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?**_

_**Children of seven, dying, to wake once more"**_

_ Alv's singing voice was nothing like her normal talking voice. It was soft, almost cotton soft in fact, and more than a little eerie given what song she had been singing as she gently rocked the small blond baby in her arms until it quieted down. Thankfully the other two babies quieted down about the same time in order to hear the new voice singing._

_ "Huh and here I thought mom had been exaggerating when she told me that that particular song quiets almost any baby that hears it." Alv said blinking down at the quiet and nearly asleep baby in her arms while Dvergr hid a snicker at the looks on the other E.S. Members faces at the fact that Alv could sing._

_ "What kind of lullaby is that?" Lumiere asked raising an eyebrow at Alv who actually grinned sheepishly at this while Dvergr fought not to laugh._

_ "Well mom and I were actually born in a small old fashioned rural little mountain village that had a rather gruesome tradition. Every seven years a girl of the age of seven was chosen to be sacrificed by the rest of the village as a sort of peace offering to the mountain 'god' that everyone though protected the village. Mom's older sister, who was seven during the time of that tradition while mom had been five, was chosen for that year while I was seven and the only girl that age in the village during the tradition my first time hearing about the tradition. Mom couldn't do anything about her sister but when they tried to make her hand me over to be killed?" Here Alv paused as she gave a snort and slight grin at this part while Dvergr looked a little sheepish but not guilty in the slightest._

_ "She went a-wol on them and tore into them so bad that they abolished the tradition…especially after one or two men in the village tried to kill me when mom was distracted and they ended up missing almost all of their limbs since mom had a rapier in hand when they tried that." Alv said with a snort as she gave Dvergr a pointed but also rather thankful look while Dvergr grinned sheepishly._

_ "They were the idiots that tried to attack my one and only child mere days after my husband had been killed. They deserved for me to take off their heads as well as their limbs." _


	7. Names can be strange

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

_ The other E.S. members turned to give the sheepish looking Dvergr shocked looks while the woman they had been talking with nodded in agreement and understanding as to what Dvergr had done. She would have done the same in the shorter womans shoes and she knew it._

_ "By the way…Éclair's awake now." Dvergr said after a moment of silence, causing the other E.S. members to nearly scramble for the doors in order to go check on their friend, all of them immediately forgetting that Dvergr basically admitted to being Alv's mother and killing two men with a rapier of all things in their worry for their friend._

_ "Would you like to come with us to visit Éclair ma'am? We'll be taking these two little ones to her in just a few seconds so that she can, hopefully, tell us their names." Dvergr said adjusting her grip on the baby in her arms for a second as she looked at the other woman, Mrs. Puduchika a former SO member if she remembered correctly, who was giggling in amusement at what the others had done._

_ "Shouldn't she have told you their names a few days ago?" Puduchika asked for a moment as she followed the two women that were holding Éclair's children._

_ "She went comatose just after giving birth cause of internal bleeding. This is the first time she's woken up since the twins were born." Alv explained to the former SO member who winced in sympathy at this._

_ "There you two are. Éclair's asking for the babies." Eclipse said sighing in relief when she saw Alv and Dvergr walking towards Éclair's room where the other E.S. members were gathered, most of them fretting over their friend. The two babies in the E.S. members' arms seemed to recognize one of their parents and both of them waved their arms out at Eclipse as if wanting her to hold them._

_ "Looks like the twins want their daddy." Dvergr said snickering slightly at the look on Eclipses' face at being called a daddy. Alv snorted in amusement while Puduchika looked confused as Alv handed the blond baby in her arms to blue clad woman in front of her._

_ "We don't know and don't want to know how but Chief Eclipse managed to get Éclair pregnant with the twins which makes her the 'daddy'." Dvergr explained to Puduchika who giggled slightly at the look on Eclipses face at being referred to as the daddy again._

_ "We'd better get the twins to their mama before she tries walking down here to find them herself." Alv said with a snort since it was something that Éclair would do without hesitation or second thought, just coming out of a four day comatose state be damned. _

_Eclipse and Dvergr immediately exchanged wide eyed looks since they realized that Éclair would do that in a heartbeat if she thought her little ones were in danger of any kind. The two almost immediately took off down the hallway towards Éclair's room while Puduchika and Alv followed them in amusement._

_"Éclair Montague-Kvant! You get back in that hospital bed right now young lady!" Dvergr shouted in full mother mode as she and Eclipse stepped into the room only to see Éclair standing up and heading for the door while waving off the others concerns. Almost everyone was more than slightly amused when Éclair yelped and almost literally dove back into the hospital bed in order to keep Dvergr from going full force mother hen on her._

_"I just wanted to make sure for myself that the babies are okay." Éclair said with a weak smile while Dvergr sighed but couldn't fault the brunette. She would have done the same thing if she could were she in Éclairs shoes._

_"They're both fine and right here Éclair and you know that I wouldn't have let them get hurt and neither would any of the others." Dvergr said walking over to the bedside and gently placing her precious blue eyed cargo into Éclairs waiting arms._

_"Especially since I told you that you'll be the little ones unofficial grandma." Éclair said snickering when Dvergr twitched slightly at being called a grandma while Alv howled in laughter at the looks on the other E.S. members faces although she was slightly shocked too._

_"Oh yeah before I forget." Éclair said blinking slightly when she remembered something she had forgot to tell Tweedle Dee before the brunette had gone rogue._

_"Tweedle Dee did you say hello to your goddaughters yet?" Éclair asked grinning when Tweedle Dee and most of the other E.S. members, jaws dropped at what she had said while Eclipse carefully set the golden eyed baby in Éclair's free arm._

_"You named__ me__ their godmother?!" Tweedle Dee asked shocked and more than a little honored at the amount of trust Éclair must have in her to give her the title of her daughters' godmother._

_"Yep. Since I named Dvergr their unofficial grandmother because she watched after me like a mother would when I and Eclipse had gotten into that fight she couldn't be named the godmother too. Alv is Dvergrs daughter which makes her the babies aunt, Lumiere is like a sister so that makes her the babies aunt too, and Viola is like a daughter to me so that makes her their big sister. Since Eclipse is their daddy that takes her off of the potential godmother list automatically. I trust you since I know how much you like children so I know that you'll take good care of the twins should something ever happen to me and Eclipse." Éclair said smiling at Tweedle Dee who nearly squealed at this._

_"Besides I know that with Sinistra as their godfather he'll keep you from spoiling them rotten." Éclair said giggling slightly at how Tweedle Dee was acting as she cooed over her goddaughters while Viola perked up at the thought of being a big sister._

_"What are their names Éclair?" Mrs. Puduchika asked grinning at Éclair while Sinistra grinned goofily at being the babies godfather; forget stopping Tweedle Dee from spoiling the two! He was going to help her with that!_

_"That's right! I forgot to tell Dvergr their names before I went rogue." Éclair said eyes widening slightly when she remembered that tiny little fact. Of course that was when Éclair noticed who had asked and grinned at the sight of her friend that had, along with Dvergr, help Éclair through her pregnancy…well actually they helped each other through their respective pregnancies but that was neither here nor there._

_"Well this little one here is Tsuki Tenshi Montague-Kvant." Éclair said lifting the arm with the happily gurgling blond haired amber eyed baby in it._

_"And this one is Nichi Hana Montague-Kvant." Éclair said raising the arm with the blue eyed light red haired baby in it while everyones eyebrows shot up at the names._

_"They're names are Moon Angel and Sun Flower Montague-Kvant?" Tweedle Dumb asked raising an eyebrow at Éclair, who nodded happily while the baby's gurgled and clapped their hands together slightly._

_"Okay what kind of pain medication do they have you on?" Un-oh asked snickering at the baby's strange names._

_"You have a problem with their names?" Éclair asked growling dangerously at the green haired boy that gulped at her tone of voice._

_"Éclair went through all the hard work so I think it's only fair she gets to name the twins whatever she wants." Lumiere said immediately taking Éclair's side as she glared at Un-oh while Alv snickered slightly as she looked at Dvergr._

_"You know I've been wondering for a while now what you were on when you named me." Alv said casually to Dvergr who flushed slightly but gave her daughter a pointed look. _

_"My name means dwarf and, according to my mother, when I was born I only weighed three pounds and several ounces and was very small in height because I was born two months too early. You were born almost a month late, which caused me to nearly have a panic attack at thinking you were either stillborn or I had miscarried." Here Alv gave her mother a sheepish grin while the others stared at Dvergr shocked. Besides Éclair and Alv they had never heard her speak so much all at once._

_ "You weighed six pounds and three ounces and were a little taller than the average baby when you were born. I think after nearly ten months of pregnancy and twelve hours and fifty-three minutes of labor I had the right to name you whatever I wanted and 'elf' seemed to fit you perfectly." Dvergr said raising an eyebrow at her daughter who merely scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She hadn't thought about it like that before._

_"Alv was stubborn as a mule even before she was born." Éclair said snickering in amusement._


	8. Feeding Blushes and Foot in Mouth Envy

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Of course this was about the time when both of the babies began to cry because they were hungry, causing little Éclair to cry as well at the loud noise that had disturbed her nap.

"You two must be hungry. I haven't been able to feed either of you for the last four days." Éclair cooed at her daughters as she gently rocked the two while Dvergr began to usher everyone out of the room so that Éclair could feed her daughters in peace. The only one that was allowed to stay was Eclipse and that's only because she's not only seen it all before but because she was Éclairs wife as well.

"I don't get it. Why'd we have to leave if she was going to feed the babies? We'd already seen you feed them with a bottle the doctors fixed." Un-oh said confused as to why Dvergr had forced them all out the room, causing a few of those that knew how newborn babies were usually fed by their mothers to blush brightly or laugh.

"The only reason the babies were fed with a bottle these past few days is because Éclair wasn't awake to fed them like newborns usually are fed." Dvergr explained causing Un-oh, Viola, and even Lumiere to look at her in confusion again while Alv was leaning against a wall laughing at how clueless Un-oh was.

"So if not with bottles then how are newborns usually fed?" Un-oh asked confused and causing Dvergr to blush ever so slightly at having to explain this to the three of them.

"There's a reason girls have breasts Un-oh." Alv said bluntly and cupping her own breasts with her hands without shame to make her point clear. Un-oh and most of the other E.S. members blushed darkly at what she had said and done while Dvergr sighed before reaching up and smacking Alv upside the back of her head. Thankfully they had been in a secluded wing of the hospital reserved solely for G.O.T.T. workers and, especially, E.S. members so there wasn't anyone else around to see what Alv had done.

"What was that for mama?" Alv whined massaging her head where her mother had smacked her.

"I know I taught you to have more modesty than that, and more tact." Dvergr said giving her daughter a reproachful look and causing her to grin sheepishly.

"I forgot?" Alv asked more than said as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I noticed." Dvergr said pinching the bridge of her nose slightly as she closed her eyes and took a small breath to try and sooth her nerves ever so slightly.

"So newborns drink from their moms…uh…" Un-oh trailed off not wanting to say it while blushing twenty shades of red at that image. It seemed that Lumiere had passed out from all the blood rushing to her head, if they could read her mind though they'd find that she was thinking about some rather…XXX rated things in concern to Éclair.

"Most of the times? Yes. It's a way for the baby to bond with its mother and know that she'll take care of it. Usually, unless there's a good reason for the woman to _not _feed them like most do, a mother that doesn't fed her child like that won't be as close to the child as a mother that does." Dvergr explained her eye twitching ever so slightly when Un-oh looked in between her and Alv with his red face growing even redder.

"According to Tweedle Dumb Alv's your daughter right?" Un-oh asked causing everyone to look at him confused or curious as to why he was asking.

"Yes. Why?" Dvergr asked exchanging confused glances with Alv, who merely shrugged. Neither of them knew why he was asking, and judging by the confusion on the others faces they didn't know either, but Dvergr would never think of denying Alv as hers. Sure it's not widely known because no one asks but if they did ask then Dvergr would always tell them the truth.

"So does that mean that you…uh…" Un-oh trailed off wondering how to put it, thankfully he didn't have to try and put it into words since everyone understood what he was going to ask. Tweedle Dee immediately slapped her hands over Viola's ears so she didn't get 'corrupted' while most of the boys were shot back with nose-bleeds, and Alv and Dvergr blushed as they glared at Un-oh. Mrs. Puduchika had blushed as well at the question and gently covered her daughters ears while Alv ripped into Un-oh verbally for his perverted question.

"When she was just born yes I did feed her like that but as soon as she was able to drink bottled milk I switched her to that, like most mothers do. Is there any reason you were asking or do I get to rip you a new hole to breath out of?" Dvergr asked glaring darkly at Un-oh as she cracked her knuckles, sending the boys that had just been coming back around to go right back into La La Land at some very R rated images that ran through their heads.

"So you don't do it now?" Un-oh asked curiously and causing Tweedle Dee to invent new shades of red at what she was hearing while Alv blanched and glared darkly at Un-oh.

"Of course not! Not only is she far too old for that but my natural milk has dried up a long time ago and even if it hadn't I would _never_ go near my daughter in such a manner!" Dvergr exclaimed looking ready to maul Un-oh into a bloody mess as Tweedle Dee brought her brother back to consciousness by kicking him in the ribs, making sure to glare at him harshly for getting a nose-bleed.

"Wake up the others and we'll talk about your perverted side later." Tweedle Dee growled at her brother who gulped audibly before waking up the others with a couple of slaps around the heads each, although for Lumiere he only had to shake her a little bit.

"Alright it's safe for you to come back in now." Eclipse said opening the hospital room door a mere second before Dvergr could strangle Un-oh, causing the green haired boy to flee to the relative safety of Éclairs hospital room. Once everyone had re-entered the room, Dvergr and Alv glaring at Un-oh the whole time while Tweedle Dee couldn't look at Éclair without blushing as red as her eyes, the males and Lumiere had noticed that Éclair was gently burping both of her daughters and gave the two babies looks of slight envy.

"Those are some damn lucky kids." Un-oh muttered to Tweedle Dumb, who nodded his head silently in agreement before he was smacked by his sister who had obviously heard them.

"Did I miss something?" Éclair asked blinking at Alv and Dvergrs rather peeved expressions, the boys looks of envy shot to her daughters as well as their bright red faces anytime they looked at her, Tweedle Dee's and Lumiere's inability to look at her without blushing like tomatoes, and Mrs. Puduchika's amused if not embarrassed expression.


	9. Offices can be like home

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been two weeks since Eclair had woken from her four day coma and only two days since she had been allowed out of the hospital. Right now though she was in Eclipses' temporary office having an argument with her wife while the babies were playing in a nearby baby pin that Dvergr had set up for them. Of course this just meant that the two were squirming around chewing and accidently pulling on blankets.

"No Éclair! I am not putting you back on active duty! You got out of the hospital barely two days ago after nearly _dying_." Eclipse said sternly, not quite glaring at her wife but it sure came close to it.

"I don't mean you have to send me out on an assignment right away! Just put me back on active duty so I can do some of the easier things. Paperwork, training, working out, maybe a few support missions for the others." Éclair said trying to appease her wife who remained strong in her opinion.

"_No_ Éclair! I'm not putting you on active duty at all!" Eclipse said standing and walking around the desk to stand just in front of her wife, letting how worried she was for the auburn haired beauty show on her face and in her eyes.

"I nearly lost you so many times already, before and after our bonding. I can stand to risk losing you again. Not now, not ever and besides." Eclipse said with a small smile as she placed a hand on Éclairs cheek just as Tsuki began to cry for her mamas, causing Nichi to cry too.

"We both know there are two others to add to the equation now…specifically the two that are crying for us." Eclipse finished as Éclair immediately rushed to check on her babies.

"I'm sorry little ones. Was mama and papas argument scaring you?" Éclair asked immediately lifting both children into her arms and walking around a little to sooth them somewhat. Eclipse merely leaned against her desk with a small smile on her face as she watched her wife softly talk to their babies as she walked around a little. Éclair looked so at ease, so natural, when taking care of the babies that Eclipse couldn't help but to stare…of course it helped that it was quite a good view for her as well.

"Come here Nichi. It's not fair that your mama gets to hold you both." Eclipse said walking over and gently taking the brownish-red haired baby from Éclair so as to make it a little easier on her wife. It can't be easy to juggle two babies at once and still walk around trying to sooth them both at the same time, yet somehow Éclair always managed no matter how often Eclipse tried to help. Éclair giggled a little as she readjusted her grip on Tsuki and continued to walk around, hoping to put her blond daughter into a peaceful slumber. Eclipse on the other hand began to softly sing to her blue eyed daughter.

"**Hands held high unto the sky so blue**

**The ocean opens up to swallow you**

**Hands held high unto the sky so blue**

**The ocean opens up to swallow you."**

Éclair giggled slightly at hearing her wife sing such an old song verse as part of a lullaby to their daughters. Finally after another minute or so the two babies fell asleep in their parents arms.

"There we go. That's my good babies." Éclair said softly as she gently placed Tsuki back into the pen with Eclipse placing Nichi right next to her. The couple watched smiling as their children cuddled together in their sleep and Eclipse wound her arms around Éclair's waist, which was a bit wider than before after giving birth.

"They're two more reasons why I don't want to risk losing you on active duty. They need you more than they do me and we both know it." Eclipse whispered into Éclairs ear from behind, pulling the slightly smaller woman tightly into her.

"You won't lose me and neither will they. I promise you Eclipse. You will _never_ lose me and they'll need you just as much as they will me." Éclair whispered back while Eclipse nuzzled her face into Éclairs long and soft auburn hair.

"I don't want to risk it though. I don't want to risk sending you out on an assignment you might never come back from. You're too important to me for that, too important to all of us." Eclipse said tightening her arms around her wife who merely smiled slightly as she watched her sleeping children cuddle in their sleep, Tsuki drooling on Nichis' arm while Nichi seemed to be trying to chew on Tsukis' fingers.

"Then don't send me on assignments. Have me work Reception shift again or do paperwork or something. Just please don't make me become a stay at home wife and mom, that just isn't me." Éclair said turning and cuddling closer to her wife, despite the fact that the blond should probably be working by now. Who was going to tell her off? The boss? She is the boss!

"Alright. You'll be doing paperwork here in my office then. I don't want to let you out of my sight and the twins will be right in here with us both, that way I know for sure that all three of you are safe and sound…or as safe as _you_ can be with your ability to attract trouble anywhere you go." Eclipse teased her wife slightly, causing Éclair to pull back and pout up at her.

"I do _not_ attract trouble! It waits for me around the corner." Éclair said pouting slightly at her wife, making sure to keep her voice down in case she accidently woke up the babies. Eclipse giggled slightly at the pout on Éclair's face before leaning in to kiss her wife.

Just before their lips could touch though Mercredi slammed open the door, causing them to jump apart while the twins woke up screaming. Éclair immediately went to sooth the twins while Eclipse spun around with fury dancing in her blue eyes. Eclipse opened her mouth to verbally tear into Mercredi for not only coming in without knocking but also for slamming the doors, waking the twins, _and_ interrupting Éclair and Eclipse's moment.

The fury fell short though when she caught the look on Mercredi's' face. She looked terrified, betrayed, lost, and angry all at once.

"Chief we have big trouble." Mercredi said needlessly causing Eclipse to slap on her Chief Persona while Éclair rocked both of the babies and looked worried as to what the trouble could be.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked knowing that sooner or later she would regret asking those three little words.

"It's Lumiere. She's gone nuts!"


	10. Endings can be mysterious

**Éclair/Eclipse AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Éclair stopped cutting up some peppers and sighed slightly as she ran a hand over her swollen stomach. It had been two years since Lumiere had gone nuts and had to be locked away in a high security mental institute. Right now Éclair was preparing supper for her family as she ran a hand over her swollen stomach. She was expecting her third child in about two months, her new body being more suited to birthing now than her old one had been which should make it a little easier on her this time around.

"Mama?" A small voice asked from behind her, causing Éclair to turn around and smile at the sight of her twin two year old daughters wearing cute matching white and blue outfits Tweedle Dee had bought for them last week, although they were wearing each other's outfit instead of their own.

"Yes Nichi?" Éclair asked causing the twins to look at her curiously, they could confuse everyone else by switching cloths but they've never been able to confuse their mama or papa.

"S'owy?" Tsuki asked looking up at her mama with wide hopeful eyes that were quickly copied by her sister, neither of them able to pronounce their 'T's or their 'R's properly yet although Éclair knew what her daughter had meant.

"Sure sweethearts. Get in your seats and mama will tell you a story while she finishes cooking." Éclair said smiling at her daughters, they were her pride and joys and both of them were so excited at having a little sister on the way.

"Which one do you want to hear tonight babies?" Éclair asked smiling as she turned and continued to chop up peppers to add to the saucepan.

"Lumi bye bye!" The twins cried in unision, they had always wondered why their aunties and uncles would talk about a 'Lumiere' and yet they had never met her before. Their mama also would sometimes tell them about some of the more hilarious things she and Lumiere had done over the years as a bed time story. They wanted to know what happened to her, their innocent exclamation causing Éclair to freeze mid-chop.

"I see." Éclair said softly as she took a deep breath and put down the knife, she should have realized they would want to know what had happened to Lumiere and why they weren't allowed to meet her.

"It started just after you two were born, no that's not quite right. It started long before you two were born, it just did not become noticeable until after you both were born." Éclair said turning off the stove and sitting down on a comfortable chair where the twins eagerly scrambled up into the seats next to her.

"You see, a week or so after you had been born I was talking with your papa in her office when your Aunty Mer came in and told us that Lumiere had gone nuts." Éclair said putting a finger to her head and making a circular motion, causing Nichi to giggle slightly while Tsuki frowned. It wasn't nice to call someone nuts.

"Now I didn't know it but Lumiere had liked me for a long long time before the two of you were born." Éclair explained carefully causing the twins to look at her curiously.

"Like papa love mama?" Nichi asked tilting her head up at her mama curiously and causing Éclair to giggle at how adorable the two of them were.

"Not quite. Your papa loves me more than Lumiere ever could, that's why I married your papa. She loves me and I love her, it helped that we had two adorable little ones of our own." Éclair said tickling her daughters slightly and causing them to giggle and laugh as they squirmed away from her tickling hands to hear the rest of the story.

"Lumiere didn't like the fact that I married your papa and that your papa is your 'father' as it were instead of her. She wanted me all to herself, she didn't want me to be with anyone but her." Éclair said remembering how that day had gone, how could she ever forget it?

_"Lumiere what's going on?" Éclair asked running into the training room where Lumiere had gone berserk, Eclipse right behind her while Mercredi and Armblast stayed with the babies._

_ "Éclair! I told you to stay in my office with the children!" Eclipse said catching up with her wife and standing in front of her protectively when Lumieres rather disturbing grin and eyes turned on her._

"Why?" Tsuki asked tilting her head curiously, wondering why her papa hadn't wanted her mama there.

"I had gotten hurt when having you two and your papa didn't want to risk me getting hurt again so soon." Éclair explained easily to her daughter who nodded slightly while Nichi was nearly bouncing around wondering what was going to happen.

_"Éclair? Éclair!" Lumiere said happily once she realized who had just walked in, before the others could react Lumiere was already in front of Éclair and shoving Eclipse out of the way. Before Eclipse or Éclair could realize what had happened Lumiere had kissed Éclair soundly on the lips despite their height difference._

"EWW!" The twins shouted at the word 'kiss', it was gross to them whenever their parents would kiss a lot. This caused Éclair to giggle again as she rubbed a hand over her stomach, her daughters reaction to her and Eclipse kissing was always funny to the adults.

_"GET OFF OF MY WIFE!" Eclipse roared the moment she realized what Lumiere had done, literally ripping Lumiere off of Éclair who wiped her mouth harshly for a moment._

This part caused the twins to giggle, it was always funny watching papa get mad when someone made mamas face turn colors.

_"Are you alright Éclair? She wasn't wearing some kind of poison on her lips was she?" Eclipse asked fretting about her wife worriedly while Éclair repeatedly wiped her mouth._

_ "I'm fine Eclipse but yuck. She's been drinking liquor recently." Éclair said pulling a face, the taste of liquor on her lips was not a good one._

"Wha l-liqa?" Nichi asked curiously and causing Éclairs nose to scrunch up, before her bonding and pregnancy she could stand liquor but after being bonded she didn't like it as much and then she couldn't stand it after getting pregnant with the twins.

"It's a nasty adult drink." Éclair said causing Tsuki to look curiously.

"Bea?" Tsuki asked curiously and causing Éclair to nod but stare at her daughter.

"Where'd you hear about that from?" Éclair asked furrowing her brow, neither she nor Eclipse could stand beer so where had Tsuki heard about it from?

"Dumby an' Unny." Tsuki said causing Éclair to glare slightly, looks like she'll have to have a small 'talk' with those two later about their influences on her children.

_"That would probably be why she went nuts on us." Alv said dryly while everyone else was surprised. The most alcoholic drink Lumiere had ever had that they knew about was her 'aged grape juice'._

_ "No! Why didn't we bond!? Éclair is mine!" Lumiere screamed angrily as she got back to her feet.  
_"Bond?" Nichi asked curiously.

"Get married." Éclair said figuring they were too little to understand all of it and just giving them the gist of it.

_"I'm not a possession and I've already bonded to someone else!" Éclair screamed right back at her former partner; punching her for thinking she could own Éclair._

_ "Éclair will never be yours because she is __**my**__ wife!" Eclipse said grabbing Lumiere by her throat and slamming her into a wall before the blue haired girl could get her breath back from Éclairs punch._

"Papa save day!" Nichi exclaimed happily, she loved her mama and papa equally but her papa was her favorite. Just like how their mama was Tsukis favorite. Éclair giggled as she remembered when the other E.S. members had found that out. Alv had laughed and said the Nichi must be Éclairs new mini-me and Tsuki was Eclipses…well before she cursed at the thought of a second Éclair and Eclipse.

"Yeah your papa saved the day. When Lumiere started attacking us your papa protected me and made sure that Lumiere wasn't dead but was beat up bad enough that she wasn't a threat. And when Lumiere tried to go after you two I made sure to knock her out for a few months." Éclair said grinning down at her daughters who cheered at this, it was a happy ending…that and it had fighting which both of the children loved!

"And that was before I got to her." Eclipse said appearing behind Éclair and wrapping her arms around her wife while the twins cheered happily at the sight of their papa, who just kissed Éclairs head and rubbed her hands over the swollen stomach.

Éclair smiled as she stood up to finish dinner, having had to get Eclipse to help her get out of the chair. She may have lost one of her friends to insanity but she had her wife, her other friends, a mother figure, two adorable daughters, and another adorable baby on the way.

_'Yes.' _Éclair thought as she quickly finished sautéing the rest of dinner and put it over the rice, sitting down gently while Eclipse served the food as was normal for the family.

_'Life is good.'_ Éclair finished as her plate was set in front of her, judging by the kick on her stomach the baby agreed with its mother.


End file.
